


To Come True

by SenkoWakimarin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7106986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkoWakimarin/pseuds/SenkoWakimarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams do come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Come True

Mei has always been a vivid dreamer, but dreams are nothing to reality.

She dreams sometimes of a great white expanse of nothingness. White is the great yawning color of I-forget, tinted in shadows of can’t-remember. She dreams of this place, where they are just two dark inkblots on the vast absence of memory, and in waking she’ll wonder if that means something, if there’s a meaning to the image her subconscious offers of just the two of them together, whole and hale and all there in a landscape of abject absence.

Reality is very different from these dreams. Life is full of memory and identity and vibrancy; isn’t that always the way of it – that dreams should be so very different from reality. Not better, not worse, but so very different.

In waking, while the precise meaning of the recurring dream escapes her, she knows one thing very strongly – there is no one she’d rather be stranded with than Zarya.

Zarya is everything Mei could ask for in a lover or a friend. She is compassionate and brave, daring and sharp witted. Mei loves her for all these reasons, but there’s more to it. A lot more, honestly, but these things are ephemeral, impossible to pin down in any certainty.

Like the way the very corner Zarya’s mouth twitches when she scowls, as if the expression is so foreign to her face that it wants to spring back to her customary grin. The easy bunch and strain of muscle as Zarya swings Mei up in her arms, swinging her in a victorious, dizzying circle. The rasp of her voice when sleep creeps in and she’s tired, but there is work to be seen too yet before bed can be had. Sweat beading on her forehead before it breaks anywhere else, as she strains to heft her cannon across the field after a long fight.

There is as much to love about the woman as there is muscle strapping her frame, and Mei is eternally pleased to have found herself at the side of the younger woman.

A vivid dreamer, Mei once only dreamed of being held in those arms, could only imagine what those lips would feel like against hers. She was timid at first, but she’s always been a woman of action – she certainly wouldn’t have taken her chances traveling to and then surviving the Antarctica station if she was the kind to quibble over nerves.

Perhaps that’s the reason for these abstract dreams of late; she has made her previous dreams come true already. Now there can only be hopes for the two of them, together through everything… and oblivion, should it come to that.

For now, she has Zarya’s smile to wake to and her hand to hold; she has her lips to kiss and her strong arms to lift her up. She has _her_ , and everything that such could ever mean.

The world is worth fighting for, and together, they are strong.


End file.
